Match Maker Unlock My Heart!
by X0LaughterIsMedication0X
Summary: A new student has joined the school, and she seems to be the perfect match maker. She's gotten together the best couples and even set up marriages, and when young amu figures out in a sudden fit that Tadase isn't the one for her, what will happen?
1. ChapterOne: NOT A MATCH?

_!DISCLAIMER!_

_I do not own nor am I related to anyone who owns Shugo Chara or else I would be the happiest person in the universe. I was inspired to write a Amuto Shugo Chara fanfic. By Lacey-chan you should go check out her fanfics:3 _

_Enjoy!~_

:Amu P.O.V:

I was pretty happy as I was walking into school, not only had I purified about ten eggs last night but Tadase, who had helped, also bought me ice cream and spent time with me at the park and best of all Ikuto wasn't there to interrupt a minute of it. It was wonderful, a night alone with my prince! That's when someone bumped into me, saying something of some 'Match Maker'. "Watch where you're going!" I had shouted, a few of them stopping to admire my 'Cool and Spicy' attitude. I was then curious what they were all talking about, trying to find Nadeshiko to see if he knew anything about it. I looked all around the school but he must've been out or something. That's when I bumped into a girl that looked new and shy. She had long red hair and bangs straight across her forehead as if hiding half her eyes from the world. She looked shy and cute, she had the uniform on, nothing special added except a little heart pin on her pocket. She had a baby doll face that reminded me a lot of Rima. She then got up, me having knocked her over, and started getting her books together. "Hey, sorry, are you new around here?" I asked, curious to if she was the 'Match Maker' they were all talking about and what it meant. She simply nodded, not saying a thing, then just walking away. I was a little offended but I didn't let it effect me.

I then made it to my class, finally seeing Nadeshiko. "Hey I was looking for you all day, I need to ask you a question" I said out of breath, I had, had to run to the class to not be late after all. He then looked up at me, and smiled. "What did you need to ask me?" He asked, politely as always. "Well I was wondering if you knew anything of a match maker" Amu said, Nadeshiko chuckled. "Actually I'm wondering why you weren't the one to tell me about her already, I had actually talked to her earlier in the day and it turns out she has a chara who can tell if a couple are meant to be or not. She's really good too, most the couples she's been determining have been correct so far" Nadeshiko told me. I smiled, my one chance to prove to Tadase I was truly meant for him was here! How could I refuse? "What does she look like? I want to ask her about me" I said confidently and pretty excited I had to admit. "Well she has red hair that goes to about half down her eyes and she kind of looks like Rima" Nadeshiko explained. I then palmed my forehead. "I bumped into her earlier, she didn't seem too pleased by me, I don't think she'd be willing to help me now" I admitted sadly. "Don't worry, she finds match making her life and she loves it whether she'll admit it or not" Nadeshiko told me, smiling. "You said you talked to her, do you know who you were matched with?" I asked. Nadeshiko blushed, looking down. "I'd rather not talk about it yet" He told me. I nodded, understanding. That's when class started. I wanted to ask Nadeshiko who would be so bad he wouldn't want to be matched with her but he defiantly didn't seem in the mood for questions so I figured I'd let it go.

Class was boring along with everything else, but thankfully I hoped the rest of the day would be more. After all Tadase said I could help him shop and that sounded like a lot of fun. That's when Yaya came out of no where, knocking me over. "Amu! There are X eggs! Help us" Yaya begged, dragging me where the X eggs must've been. There was a whole bunch of them, there must've been about twenty or more. I then looked around to see Ikuto and his violin. He always played such depressing songs that never made our job any easier. That's when I realized, I didn't have any of my charas. "Well aren't you going to do something!" Yaya yelled at me. I looked at her nervously. "I didn't bring them today" I admitted. Yaya looked very upset. "Neither did I" She admitted. That's when the eggs suddenly seemed to face us, we got nervous and started to run but they followed us, Ikuto disappearing to god knows where. He always did that, created trouble then left. It was only when Yaya and I got cornered that I finally realized there were many more then I imagined. They were all about to attack when I heard a scream, "Lover's Heart". A huge, pink, see through heart came out of no where and captured the eggs. "Lover's arrow" Was screamed again. Suddenly a blue arrow smashed through the heart, shattering it to pieces. "No! You killed th-" I said, then looked at all the eggs….T-They were purified and returning back to where they came from. That's when I finally saw the girl who had helped us. Her long red hair was up in a Japanese like bun with her bangs in her doll like face. She had a short pink kimono that came up to the middle of her small thighs and the sleeves seemed to stretch beyond her actual hands, but they managed to peek out, holding delicately decorated heart cards. The edges were adorned with different love type designs while in the middle were big pink hearts. She was very small but smiling. That's when Tadase came up to me, I blushed seeing him. As if knowing the girl pulled out a card and placed it in front of the both of us. "Lover's Judge" She said, in a normal tone this time. Her eyes then widened as the card burnt in her very hand, causing her to drop it. She then sighed, as if disappointed. "No match" She said simply, before walking off. That's when everything I knew dropped. Tadase and I….weren't meant to be!

_**Me: Hey everyone let me know if you like my new Shugo Chara FanFic. If I get two or three telling me to continue with the next chapter I will as always. ^^ I actually enjoyed writing this so I hope to write more. **_

_**You: Ughhh…..This was actually good I suppose**_

_**Me: Really? :D**_

_**You: Nope -.-**_

_**Me : D: well I guess the readers will be the judge**_


	2. ChapterTwo: Hope Lives In Love

!DISCLAIMER!

(I do not own Shugo Chara, like always.)

I also wanted to apologize for taking so long to write another chapter, I hope you'll forgive me:)

I was awe struck as I just stood there, looking at the now burnt card. The girl seemed to look up at me sympathetically, but then just disappeared into the night. I then collapsed to my knees, everything I hoped for….Everything I thought…Was it truly a lie? I wouldn't believe her, there was no way that my prince wasn't meant for me, I just couldn't believe her. I couldn't. I felt Tadase come closer, reaching out for me, asking me if I was ok. I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I was hoping it would be no where close to anyone I knew.

My eyes had filled with tears and I just kept running, thinking how much work I had put into winning Tadase only to have it blow up in my face, after all the flirting, all the time spent, all the-BAM. I was struck to the ground by something large, or rather SOMEONE. I looked up only to see Ikuto, the cat pervert. His grin never seemed to fail him. "Watch where you're going amu~, these are very dangerous roads and you might just run into someone you might not want to" He teased, but then seemed shocked when he looked at me. I kept wondering if maybe there was something on my face, and even checked, but then realized once more I had been crying. His grin, for once, seemed to drop. He was….He was worried about me…? "Amu…" Ikuto trailed off. I couldn't help it, I needed someone. I ran straight into his arms, cuddling my face into his chest. "Ikuto, we're not meant to be, me and Tadase aren't meant to be" I wailed, sniffling and sobbing. There was a long pause, but for some reason it wasn't uncomfortable like the silences between Tadase and I. While the silence was comforting I finally looked up to him again, wondering why his reaction was taking so long to reply but that's when something warm and soft touched my lips. Ikuto immediately backed up, shocked. I touched my lips, now worried about what just happened. My eyes widened as I looked to him in horror. My…My first kiss! "Amu, I'm sorry, I only meant for it to be your forehead, you moved at the wro-" "Sure you did Ikuto! I can't believe you! you're always taking advantage of me at the worst times…I hate you!" I yelled, in my heart I felt bad yelling at him like this. It wasn't Ikuto's fault Tadase wasn't mine but for some reason I needed someone to take it out on and sadly he was right there. "Amu I mean it I wouldn't do that to you….I-" "Stop it Ikuto, you know you kissed me on purpose, and now I have to live with your pervy lips being the first to touch mine and not my princes!" I screamed. My face then dropped, relaxing exactly how far I had went. I went to say something but Ikuto's face was unbearable, It looked like every bone in his body had been shattered at the same time. I wanted to say sorry, wanted to hug him and just apologize. But no. I wouldn't let myself hurt him even more then I already did. I then ran as fast as I could, once again not caring where I went, and for the first time, missing the embrace of the pervy cat.

_(Match Maker P.O.V)_

I had watched everything, not that I was a stalker or anything. I had wanted to monitor the girl, worried she might've gotten herself hurt, but apparently it hadn't been herself she was hurting. I then walked up to the poor boy, he seemed broken. He was in love, or maybe he just thought he was, but it was easy to tell. I walked up to him slowly and at an even pace, finally reaching him. "She will come around, you know she will" I stated simply, looking up at the older boy. It had been a long and awkward silence before he finally broke it with a light chuckle. He smirked once again and nodded, but then just as quickly becoming serious. "But the problem is" the man finally spoke, trailing off. I looked to him curiously. "Will she come around in time for it to matter?" Ikuto murmured, loud enough for me to hear. I then sighed. "Love has a funny way of working itself out" I stated, deeply. He only seemed to nod. He then started to walk away. "Wait!" I shouted, finally deciding that this would be the one relationship I truly helped. He then stopped, slowly turning around to face me. "Ikuto, I know your name because I know who is and who isn't meant to be" I stated, he seemed to be shocked but then again who wouldn't. I was only trying to prepare him so he could get ready for the bigger news which even he realized there was going to be. "Amu has to come back to you" I trailed off, walking towards him. When I was merely five feet away from him I took his hand, placing in it a card. "You are the one" I said, before finally running off for the night, not having time to talk to Ikuto.

` "Machi! Machi! Your parents are going to kill you when they realize you've been out so late" My chara complained. I chuckled a bit. "Don't worry about me so much, I can take care of myself Rai-chan" I told her, running to my house now. "They will be mad regardless, their love for you makes them worry" Rai explained to me. I smiled, happy to be reminded of such a love put in my direction. "I know rai, that's why I'm hurrying" I told her. Rai is my would be self, she had long, beautiful red hair, green stunning eyes, and a slim figure. Her outfit consisted of a pink dress with a heart shaped chest and a tutu skirt. She was defiantly pink and lovely. I would've been jealous of her, if weren't for the fact she was me. I then got to my house, grabbing my rope and tying it tightly around the pole on my balcony. After a while of climbing and falling I finally got into my bed. I plopped down. "You did a good thing today, ya' know. You set up exactly three couples, that means that six people are now happy thanks to what you did" Rai cheered. I couldn't help but smile at all her little cheers and happy moments. It made me want to help more people just to be able to make her happy. I wanted to be that, I wanted to know love and be loved by others. After all when you're the match maker you're never set up in a match.

"What did you end up giving Ikuto anyway Machi-chan?" Rai asked curiously. I smirked, looking up to my ceiling. "I gave him hope" I said softly, my eyes closing, out of just how tired I had become.

_(Ikuto P.O.V.)_

I had wanted to beg her to stay, to explain what was going on, and how she knew so much for a little girl but she had disappeared faster then she had come in. I sighed, then finally noticed the card she had placed in my hand. I looked at it and couldn't help but smile. On the card was a picture of the key I carried and the lock my amu carried. Together. I gripped my key tightly in my hand. "Maybe someday I might be lucky enough to unlock your heart…But until then I will wait my amu-chan" Ikuto said, his same playful smile coming. Yoru chuckled. "She'd have to be insane to deny you Ikuto!" Yoru assured him, happily. "Let's hope so" Ikuto said, walking off only to return the next day.

Me; Once again sorry for not being able to post, I've just been busy with homework and such and I'll try to post more often I promise^^

You: You should've came earlier v.v you still suck

Me:….Uh….thanks I think, now I'd like atleast five reviews telling me to either scrap it or keep it. I love all my readers ^^ enjoy your day.


	3. ChapterThree: WHY ME?

!Disclaimer! As always I don't own Shugo chara!

Ps. Sorry it's been so long my laptop basically broke on me

-.- Grr!

(Amu P.O.V)

I clearly don't know what to do, everything was so confusing now. I had thought Tadase was my prince and that he was my only love but he only likes my would be self and after kissing Ikuto- no…AFTER IKUTO RUDELY ATTACKED HER LIPS!- anyway, after that I don't know who I like anymore. It was a good thing there was no school today, some teacher faculty thing.

I then got up, and out of the corner of my eye looked at my porch. I then screamed a bit, shocked, falling over. There was Ikuto. He was looking at me weirdly…was he…amused..? I looked down at myself…OF COURSE HE WOULD BE! "God you cat perv" I shout/Whispered at him, and clearly he heard me because he laughed. I was only wearing a tee shirt and a small pair of underwear. In my defense I wasn't expecting ….. Cat pervert guests. I then put on a pair of shorts and came out onto the porch. "What do you want?" I asked, my hands on my hips, looking mad. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday" He said, finally getting serious again. "It's ok I guess" Amu said, looking at the ground blushing. Ikuto smiled, as if knowing something I didn't. "Then I shouldn't be sorry~ Maybe I should do it again Amu~chan" Ikuto cooed, jokingly. "N-No way.. I'-I'd hit you" Amu said nervously, but she didn't move.

(Ikuto P.O.V)

To be honest, I didn't come to apologize, that was the last thing on my mind. I came to see if maybe it was true, if maybe the match maker was right. Her blushing so far was proving me right, she was just so cute it was hard not to kiss her again, so I mentioned it of course. Her stuter surprised me. She seemed like she wanted me to kiss her again. I smirked, which made her back up into the glass. I advanced toward her, we were close. So close I could smell what seemed to be…Strawberry? Cherry? Well it was definatly a sweet smelling perfume, or maybe it was just her. He leaned down, chuckling, whispering "You can push me away, if you want" in her ear. She didn't seem to move, but she didn't seem scared either. It was true! She did like me, not love but still it was a start of course. I leaned down, our lips so close. She was leaning in too and our lips were just about to meet…..When I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly jumped off the porch and ran away.

(Amu P.O.V)

I COULDN'T BELIEVE MYSELF! I had wanted to kiss Ikuto of all people,…but maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe I did like him, after all, all these feeling inside my stomach weren't disgust. It was like little tiny butterflies flying around and spreading a numbing happy feeling throughout my whole body. So I did want to, I had to admit it. I was leaning forward, waiting for his lips. "Oh Amu! Why are you doing that?" Her dad asked. I then opened her eyes and of course he was gone, but as always I couldn't let it get to me. After all it would've been worse if he stayed.. BUT STILL. "Nothing" I said easily. "Oh, so cool and spicy" My father shouted out. I couldn't be more annoyed. "I'm going to the park, ok?" I said, looking at him. "Oh, so cool and spicy, of course!" My father said. "Oh and breakfast is ready" He added, walking back down the stairs.

I sighed, wondering if Ikuto would come back but he wasn't so I came back in, getting undressed and redressed quickly just incase he came back. I put on a black tank top with a black and white striped hoodie that had little ears on it, it was my favorite. It had kitten ears, I thought they were cute. I then put on a pair of shorts and black flip-flops. It was still really warm out, but not too hot or else I wouldn't have worn the hoodie. I brushed my teeth, brushed out my hair, and looked at myself. I thought I looked really cute so I just left my hair down. I then ran downstairs, grabbing toast, an egg, and a hash brown. I then ran out, hearing behind my parents practically shouting, "Cool and spicy". I then ran to the park, eating quickly. "God I hate him" I shouted, kicking a tree. "He leaves and…Ughhh!" I said, finally allowing myself to get mad. "I'm sorry but I doubted you'd want your dad to see that" Ikuto cooed. I blushed, getting nervous. "Who said I was talking about you" I said, pouting. Once again he had that same smirk, and once again I backed up until my back hit the tree. I bit my bottom lip a little, maybe I wanted him to kiss me. "You, you didn't see anyone else today" Ikuto said, his voice getting softer and lower somehow. I felt it again, it felt as if my heart was pumping the butterflies through my entire body, my stomach and chest becoming numb with happiness. "Do you really hate me?" Ikuto asked. I nodded, shyly, though of course I didn't mean it.

That's when the match maker came out of no where, clearing her throat. We then separated. "Oh…Uhhh hey" I said, nervously, I mean after all this was like a mother catching you kissing. She knew so much more about love then I did, so I felt nervous around her. Ikuto just smirked, giving a small wave. "Not like this" The girl stated, then transformed, pulling out her bow. "You're not suppose to connect like this" She stated. "What do you mean?" I asked. The match maker giggled, now it was like both of them knew something I didn't. She then pulled out a card, holding it in front of us. "Lovers judge" She shouted easily. The card stayed normal for a while before it started to glow and twitch. My eyes widened…Ikuto w-was. I looked up at him, he didn't look too shocked which sort of worried me. That's when all of her charas came to her, glowing. Yoru going to Ikuto. We both looked pretty worried. My key started to glow and hover a bit as well as Ikuto's lock. A bright light came out of both of them as they started to become closer and closer, bringing Ikuto and I close together. "This is how it was suppose to be" I heard The match maker say before the bright light was taking over all my senses…

Me: Sorry I didn't make one earlier, I thought that people wanted me to scrap it but I decided to make another chapter because there are probably those that read it if they are still reading it, so I'm sorry to all my readers v.v

You: We missed you -huggles-

Me: Don't you usually yell at me -.-

You: Shut up -.- and let me hug you

Me: Okey dokey ^^


	4. ChapterFour:Something I can't accept

!Disclaimer! As always I never owned Shugo Chara as sad as it is v.v

((MatchMaker P.O.V))

I watched as the light overwhelmed everything, even I didn't know there was that much going on between them. "Machi-chan! They really are! They really are meant to be! You did it! All on your own, your perfect match" Rai-chan shouted happily. I put a hand over my heart, it was swelling with happiness. Maybe I was becoming Rai, and she was becoming me. I then looked to them, "If only I could follow my heart like that" I said, pausing to wonder if that would happen with me and…..I couldn't be bothered with those thoughts, not when I was in the middle of this. No matter how much I wanted to focus on him, I was busy, I was always busy. I then snapped myself out of my own thoughts. "I wonder what's going on" Machi said, out loud. Rai giggled, "You've seen it done before, they're connecting hearts through the things that bring them close, for some it's music, common hobbies, but for them it seems to be the lock and key. You seemed to have create some sort of…It's even hard for me to tell, guess we'll have to wait and see" Rai explained, giggling. "Love works in strange ways" I reminded myself, just watching. The white light was now blocking my view of the two, making it impossible to see what was going on.

((Amu P.O.V))

The white light was flooding, everywhere. I looked around, all my charas glowing, looking at me weirdly. "You know what to do" they all said. I shook my head. "No I don't, I really don't" I said, looking around. It was like being caught in the middle of a transformation. That was it! "My Heart Unlock". This time it wasn't any of the charas that replied, it was the lock. I looked down as it started to glow, slowly forming into my chest like an egg would have. I was so taken back by it. Things were all floating around and it was too bright, I could barley see anything that was going on. I had wondered where Ikuto had gone, was I-….Was I worried? It felt like it. Then I felt the light fade away slowly. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a shimmery gold and white looking dress. It looked more like I was getting ready for a wedding then just hanging out at the park. "Amulet Perfect Couple" She had heard. She then looked over to Ikuto, seeing he had a white tux on. She had heard something coming from him, but not too clearly. He must've gone through the same thing I did. I then looked to the Match maker. "What just happened?" I asked. Ikuto easily moving over to me. "I think I know, it's something only we know for now" Ikuto said, pulling me close to him. "I think this is now the only way we'll know" Ikuto said, our lips finally connecting once again. There was once again a large blast of light. "Amu! Ikuto! I can see it!" The matchmaker announced. We were too busy and caught in our own ways to know what she was saying. That's when the light finally went away, leaving us both in the clothes we came to the park in. "What just happened?" I asked the match-maker, running over to her. "Well while you two were making out ma- Match maker decided to take a picture of what she saw! Show them! Show them!" Rai said, giggly and happy. They weren't in transformation anymore. Matchmaker then pulled out her camera and right there in the middle of the two, above their heads…was the embryo. My eyes widened. "W-why….?" I asked, not knowing what was happening. "Because, you were meant to be, and it seems to be more then just me who agrees" The match maker said, almost too happily. This was too much though, way too much for only one day. "No…that…What about-" "Tadase was not meant for you, he never was" She interrupted. I then started to freak out, Ikuto trying to get near me to comfort me but I only pushed him away. "GET AWAY YOU CAT PERV! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" I screamed. How could my life change so much in one day? What did it mean it was more then her? What was going on! I felt I didn't even have a choice in the matter anymore. "I'm sorry…I…I can't" I said, before running off again. I felt bad, but I couldn't be the only one feeling trapped…could I?

((MatchMaker P.O.V))

I sighed, I just knew she would take it that way, leaving poor me to deal with the boy. I then looked at him. "So…The weather is nice" I commented, nervously. Did I mention I was bad at talking to boys? Yeah well… I am. "It's ok, she's just mad, it happens." Ikuto stated. I nodded. "Can't blame her, I would be pissed too if I thought the universe was controlling my life" I said plainly. Rai look surprised. "But it's love, glorious love, true and deep" Rai ranted. "Not many people can accept it's been chosen for them, the one for them" I explained. Rai then nodded. "Like you right?" Rai asked, Ikuto looking over curiously too. "Isn't that why you refuse to tell him? So he won't leave" Rai asked. I nodded. Ikuto seemed to smirk at her. "Guess we both have problems" Ikuto stated, smirking. "Yeah, guess we both have some serious issues" I stated. "How old are you? You're too deep to be as young as you look" Ikuto joked. "Never mind that! Give her time. She'll come around, she has to remember?" I teased. Ikuto nodded, running off into the trees. "I wonder if it's true if cats really land on their feet" I questioned myself. "Wanna trip him and find out?" Rai asked, excitedly. "Nah, maybe later" I answered. I started to walk around, and that's when I saw him. I smiled and ran over. Nadeshiko smiled, "Hello Machi" he said, smiling. The smile that somehow warmed my heart, I giggled and tackled him. He easily caught me, "So have fun today?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah I set up another couple, this evening and another this morning" I explained, and he smiled as I went on and on and on. I still wonder….Would what happened to Amu and Ikuto…Could that also happen to me? No, I had to work on them first, then myself…Maybe. Sometimes even I knew one simple fact, Love SUCKS!

Me: Well now I added depth to Machi, made a connection between Ikuto and amu and-

You: And apparently made amu a track star -.- why with the running?

Me: -.- you know what, I liked it better when you just hated it for no reason

You: ok…I do .

Me: oooffffff cccouurrrsseee ^^ anyway hope you enjoy


	5. ChapterFive: Working it all out

!Disclaimer! I DOES NOT OWN…. I didn't use grammar, so sad!

((Ikuto P.O.V))

After the event yesterday I was sitting in one of the shorter trees in the park, not daring to face Amu at the moment. I knew she would be mad at me and I don't want to hear her yelling.. or crying, though I was sure the crying would be worse. It's easy to argue and to get mad even if it's the person you love, but it's not easy to see someone you care for cry. I figured it'd be better if she missed me, maybe realize she liked me, and then came to me but after all I've been waiting forever for that to happen. "Why aren't you going to get her? Nya~" Yoru asked, seeming concerned. I smirked, he really was a cute little guy, "Well maybe I will, but later" I stated, trying to pull off a bored demeanor. Yoru seemed to accept the answer, laying down near my head. "You like her a lot don't you, Nya~?" He asked, curious. I nodded, finally becoming serious, "Maybe" I said simply, my arms behind my head.

I had figured today would be a lazy day but still it would be better than-"IKUTO!" I heard before being tackled to the ground. The voice was very familiar, sadly. He finally opened his eyes to very blonde hair. "I missed you! I haven't seen you in forever" She cried out happily and honestly a little over-dramatically. I had to admit, I was happy for her. She was finally singing for herself and not to hurt other people. She seemed happier this way. "Yeah I guess, let me get up" I said, irritated. I was always wondering why she was so touchy-feely. It creeped me out a bit, especially in front of Amu. She then got up, and I did as soon as I got feeling in my legs again. "Where have you been!" She asked, like I was some sort of cheating husband. "I was around, ya' know" I said, shrugging, I must've forgotten a gig or something. Utau looked at me, clearly mad. "You didn't even come to my last gig! It was really good, just incase you were curious" She said, pouting. Yep, I knew it, I was screwed. "I'm sorry, You know me. Always busy" I said, trying to look bored like always. Ever since I was able to leave Easter, thanks to amu and the rest, I was just hanging around. I didn't care where I was going lately. "Well maybe you can come to my next one, it's next week, Friday" She told me, seeming excited. I nodded, "Yeah I suppose" I said smoothly. She looked so happy, I guess that made me a bit happy. She then took my arm, "We're going shopping" She stated, oh great! The one thing I hated doing, sometimes I secretly thought she took me just to annoy the hell outta me. Who knows, maybe it was punishment for not going to her gig. "I don't want to" I said, rolling my eyes. "Well too bad you're going to, and you're paying" She said, dragging me off. That's when I started to wish I had gone after Amu.

((Amu P.O.V))

I was laying in my bed, thinking about what had happened yesterday. Me and Ikuto were meant to be! I mean of course it made sense, the guy could make me blush just by standing by me. Obviously there had to be a reason, I just didn't think it would be this. I smashed a pillow over my face, secretly wondering how long it would take to suffocate. "Amu~ Don't hurt yourself" Su cooed. "Yeah, it's not that bad, Yoru is really cute and-… I said nothing" Miki said, now blushing madly. "Ughhh now I know where it's coming from" I groaned. "What do you mean!" Miki shouted back, clearly embarrassed. "Well you like Yoru so maybe it makes sense that I would like… Ikuto" I said, saying the last part as kind of a whisper. Ran giggled, "Amu~! Go get him! Go Get him!" Ran cheered, floating around. I sighed, "I better go and try to find the Match Maker, she knows more then I do at this point" I admitted, sadly. How could someone know more about my life! It was sort of scary, but then again it was her would-be self.

After about an hour I decided I should get up, get dressed, and try to find the Match Maker. I then went through the normal routine. I brushed my hair then my teeth and I looked through my closet for something to wear. I had decided to put on a cute, white, and frilly tank top with a pair of black high shorts and silver looking sandals. I then put my hair up in a cute looking messy bun. Once I was satisfied I went downstairs. "Hey! Going to the park to meet up with some friends!" I shouted to my parents. They seemed to approve if their regular 'Cool and spicy' meant anything. I rolled my eyes once again and ran off.

I figured she would be in the park for some reason, love happened there a lot…. Right? I started running that way when I saw Nadeshiko and the Match Maker hanging out. She was blushing….! Wait! That made no sense. Nadeshiko didn't mention anything about knowing the matchmaker, did he? I tried to think over old conversations, wondering if he'd ever talked about it as I went up to both of them. "Hey Match Maker" I chimed, Nadeshiko started to laugh a bit. "I guess you were right, no one knows your real name" Nadeshiko said. The Match maker giggled, seeming very amused by Nadeshiko. I couldn't understand it. The Match Maker then held out her hand, formally. "My name is Machi Tyokyo, and my charas name is Rai" She said, finally I knew her real name! It was getting complicated to keep calling her the Match Maker, and if I hadn't learned her name I would've probably started calling her MM for short. "Machi, do you know what I should do now?" I asked her, hoping she would be able to just tell me how to get through this. Machi shrugged, "To be honest, I dont know. Whatever tells me what is love and what isn't told me that was love. I mean, I'm not you Amu. I don't feel what you feel, what do you want to do?" Machi asked, she was right. I needed to find Ikuto, maybe talking to him would help me decide if we really are meant to be. "Thanks so much Machi! I finally know what to do" I said happily, running off.

((Machi P.O.V))

I then looked to Nagihiko, "Did you tell her yet?" I asked, knowing that he'd been hiding his gender for a while. He nodded, smiling. "She didn't take it that well... At first, but I think that's the way I expected it" Nagihiko said. I smiled, feeling better that he didn't feel like he had to hide himself anymore. Nagihiko then looked at me, curiously. "I have a question for you" Nagihiko asked. I looked up at him, smiling. "What is it Nagi-chan?" I cooed, happily. "Why have you never used any of your cards on me? I mean I'm just surprised you haven't tried to match me up with someone. You're always so eager, it's just a wonder you haven't worked your magic on someone that's suppose to be your best friend" He teased. I then looked down at the ground, was now the time? "Would it be so bad if I'd already found your match?" I asked, looking up at him for a reaction.. Any reaction. He looked at me, a little worried. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want, I can find out on my own you know" He said, he was probably thinking I was over worked. Rai then looked at me, knowingly, "Yeah, he'll find out on his own eventually." They were always worried about me and maybe they had a right to be, Rai and Nagihiko. "Thanks" I said, trying to act happy.

That's when he hugged me, it had been so unexpected but it wasn't like it was new to me. He had hugged me when we were younger and even through out the years, but it was different somehow. It felt so nice, he was warm and smelled very pleasant but that was probably because he was so use to having to be a girl. "Are you happy? Now that they know?" I asked, almost as if asking if there was anyone he had wanted to know. He then pulled away from the hug, which had probably lasted too long anyway, leaving me wishing it had lasted longer. It looked like he was planning something. "Yeah, but there's something I wanted to show you before you have to go home" He asked, looking excited. I then blushed, nodding excitedly as we both ran off to his house. "I have a curfew" I reminded him. "Oh stop it, I doubt your parents could be mad at me" He said, laughing and dragging me along. I just smiled, "They can always try" I answered. Rai giggled, "Young love" She cooed, I was just blushing. One day I'll be able to tell him and maybe that day I'll be able to make him my own, and we could be together, but not now. Not today.

I know it's kind of short, but I'm just trying to set up things at the moment^^ Plus some suspense is healthy I guess ^^


End file.
